


distant voices

by ocelot



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/pseuds/ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory was a sharp blade that cut him to shreds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distant voices

The sun is in hiding and he pulls the blanket of night over her shoulders. Her fingers climb the hills of his skin — the spaces falling empty between them — like a child. She has no idea who he is.   
  
Guts had never been a patient man, but he would wait for her eyes to ignite, again, and when he touched her she would not cower like a beaten dog.   
  
_I need you to fight. Harder than you have ever fought before, please Casca._  
  
Guts tries not to give in — as she sinks further and it is so dark in there he will never be able to get her out — to the voice that says, “There is no cure."


End file.
